Nothing is Ever Forgotten
by fuckmeharkness
Summary: Eleven/Rose. What will happen when Amy finds out about the Doctor's past and decides to take fate into her own hands? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Based on a youtube vid I will link to in the next chapter so you can watch it at the end :D

I've been watching a lot of Eleven/Rose vids lately, and decided to try it out. This will be a two shot, and the next chapter should be up very soon :D Enjoy!

"You save everyone; you always do…that's what you do."

"Not always,"

"What is this?" Amy demanded, strutting towards the Doctor with the stride of a possessed woman.

"What is what?" the Doctor said wearily from underneath the consul, trying to fix the Tardis's latest problem of squeaking when it is in use.

"This!" Amy thrust the little red box underneath the consul, jamming it into the Doctor's face. There was a brief silence, and then the Doctor pushed his way into the open, staring at the box.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quietly, not taking his eyes off it.

"I got it in some of the old boxes in the 'storage room.' You had me looking for Tonic Abstract, whatever that is." Amy crossed her arms, very aware that the Doctor still had not looked away from the box.

"Right. I owe a guy the tonic. But that's not important anymore. He can have it next regeneration."

"When did you promise it to him?"

"It was at least four regenerations ago…oh well I'll get around to it sometime." He licked his lips, eyeing the box as though it was about to explode. "So, how about you give me the box and you forget you ever saw it?" He asked hopefully, finally looking up at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes.

She pulled the box back, tucking it into her shirt pocket. "No. Instead, how about you tell me who this box is for and why they never got it."

The Doctor stared at Amy for several minutes. It felt like hours to Amy. She could tell he was going over every conversation they'd ever had. Every moment spent together was now being used to consider if she was trustworthy enough to know who the box was supposed to be for. And it was a box. She refused to call it by what it held. It was just a box until she knew the story.

Then he closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and turned around. His gaze landed on the steps. He quickly ran to them, sitting down and patting them for her to also occupy. "So?" She prompted, wondering why he was so hesitant.

"Fine," he said impatiently, patting her knee. "But where to begin?"

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Rose."

"You left her in a parallel universe with a younger you?"

The Doctor haughtily straightened his bow tie. "Technically older."

Amy rolled her eye again. "Were you hot then?"

"Hey! I'm perfectly good-lookin' now!"

"Well yes, I don't deny that. I tried to shag you once, remember?" He blushed a deep red, but she continued without noticing. "I just wanted to know if he was _also_ good-looking."

"Yeah, he was. We both are. Were."

"But why would you just let her go like that?"

"I needed protecting. Me, I can find my own protectors here. I found you. But that doctor…that doctor was different. He was young, and rough. He was me before Rose. I was a different man then. A scary and darker one. I didn't want to let that version of me exist again, even in another universe."

"That wasn't just it. You managed to save the world plenty as that 'darker' form. You just didn't know how to get rid of her."

"What do you mean get rid of her?" There was dead silence in the Tardis for a moment. Then-

"You were scared. You knew you couldn't stay with Rose forever, because Rose would grow older. She would leave you, and you would be alone. So you decided that the easiest way was to at least let a form of yourself have Rose forever, since you couldn't. And you saved yourself from falling even more deeply in love with her than you already were."

The was a small pause. "I don't think that would be possible."

"I'm sorry."

It was sometime later. They had been quiet since their talk, but now Amy was speaking again.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I wish I could do something to help."

The Doctor turned his back on Amy so she couldn't see the tear that trickled down his face. Only to himself, he whispered, "I wish you could too."

He was swimming through clouds of cotton candy. Wait- swimming in clouds? Of cotton candy? What was going on?

"Doctor!" He wrenched himself upright in bed, Amy's scream knocking him into consciousness.

"What?" The Doctor yelled, looking at Amy frantically.

"I have a present for you."

"What?"

"A present." She pulled him out of bed, leading him into the control room. He looked around. The Tardis was moving. But to where?

"Where are we going? And where did you learn to fly this thing?" The Doctor asked, staring around in amazement.

"The Tardis and I came to an understanding. I had to control her but I didn't know how and she couldn't control but she could work. And so, it all works out."

"Works out how?"

"We're about to reach our destination. That's how."

"And what is the destination?"

"The crack in my wall."


	2. Chapter 2

"THE CRACK IN YOUR WALL. AMY POND WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!"

"What? You should be proud! I drove the Tardis. Well, kind of."

The Doctor opened his mouth to yell, then suddenly turned and stared at her. "What do you mean, kind of?"

Amy scuffed her toe against the floor. "Well, the Tardis agreed to go through the crack, and then just kind of went. But I came up with the idea!"

The Doctor strode to the consul, slamming his hands on the little free space that wasn't covered in buttons and levers. In a low voice, he said, "Sexy, stop."

No response. He cursed. The Tardis was determined then. He cursed and rounded on Amy. "You can't just run off through a crack in space and time! That's, that is highly illegal! And stupid! Do you not remember how if-you-go-through-it-you-get-lost-to-space-and-time? We need to stop!"

"Or, you could be sent to a parallel universe. Listen Doctor, the others got sort of sucked in. I figured, if we could drive into it- and the Tardis is very skilled, she can steer through it- we could land in a different world."

The Doctor had stopped moving, staring at the floor. Suddenly, he turned his head to her. His face had become very sad. "Amy, you can't find her. I've tried. It's not going to happen."

Amy moved forward, taking his hand. "We can try though."

"You could get lost in this crack, Amy! Lost forever. You really want to take the risk of leaving everything behind?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be happy." And with that the Tardis came to a crashing halt, and Amy strode out the Tardis's doors into a strong white light.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled, running into the light without hesitation.

"What? Look, we're fine." And they were. For when the Doctor ran through the light, his feet hit pavement and he realized he was staring at an apartment building. "She remembers," Amy said quietly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, barely listening as he stared up at the apartments.

"That Tardis. I asked her to take us to her apartment. She remembers." Amy looked up and down the street. It was deserted. Then she seemed to spot something, and grabbed the Doctor by the bow tie. He protested, but Amy was too busy pulling him down the street to notice. The Doctor kept his head facing the apartments, trying to squirm from Amy so he could go back and find Rose. Where was she going anyway? She makes this big deal about going to find _her_ and then leads him away! Women.

"Doctor. Look." The Doctor turned around. They were on a grassy hill, staring down at a small clearing in front of some trees. And there, in front of the trees, was a small blonde woman, a book in one hand and a chip in the other as she lay on the grass. Amy looked at the Doctor. He was frozen, but then he turned to her swiftly, a confused look on his face.

"How did you know what she looked like? And how did you spot her?"

Amy turned red. "Well, I kind of…went through some more of your boxes. I found a slip of paper that said Rose and then had an address. And under that…were some photographs. And then, when I saw the blonde hair, I thought we might as well have a look. I can tell it's her from up here though. And so can you."

The Doctor nodded, his attention back on the small figure at the bottom of the hill. They stood quietly like this for several moments, the Doctor staring at the figure and Amy glancing between them. Finally, she rolled her eyes and pushed him down to her. The Doctor glanced back at Amy as he walked, a faint smile and a thank you written all over his face. She nodded and smiled, waving at him. Then she walked slowly back to the Tardis, feeling wistful and think of a certain man back home.

The Doctor felt more alive than he had in months. _Rose. Rose, Rose!_ He thought to himself. He hadn't allowed himself to think her name or picture her face since he'd said goodbye to her right before he regenerated. After that he decided to be a new doctor, and to keep from thinking about her because he had work to do and she was gone. But Amy, impossible, daring Amy, had thought of something he hadn't. She'd taken a risk he never would have taken- at least not with Amy around- and it had paid off. _Rose, Rose, Rose!_

He sauntered down the hill, a smile on his face. He stopped a few feet in front of her. Then he realized he didn't know what to say. What would the old him have said? He wracked his brains. His old selves sort of blurred into his current self. He couldn't remember…

"May I have some chips, miss?" He winced at the horrible line. But it did the job. She jumped, swerving to look at him.

"What?" Rose asked. Her face was just as he remembered. She was so beautiful, her face round, eyes kind, lips waiting to be kissed…

She stood up, and the Doctor became keenly aware just how much smaller he'd gotten in the regeneration. She wasn't all that tiny now. "Can I have some chips?" He repeated, scared to tell her who he was.

"Umm, sure? But whats your name?" Rose asked, handing him the bowl of chips. He took one, stalling by chewing before answering.

"Well, that's the thing," he began, a small smile on his face. "You already know my name."

Rose became confused. "No I don't? Sorry, have we met before?"

This was it. He took a deep breath. "Yes, with two different faces."

He watched her lips as they formed his words, trying to process them. Then her eyebrows raised. She took a step back. "No," she said quietly. He waited. "Doctor?"

God he missed those words on her lips. He gave a small nod. She stood with a shock expression for one more moment then she jumped into his arms, pulling him close. Then her hands came to his face, running them over his face and hair. Then they stopped, and lips found his. Those sweet, sweet lips that he'd missed so much.

"Rose," he said with a groan between kisses.

"Doctor, you've gotten younger."

He smiled. "Techinically older."

He felt her chuckle beneath him. He held on tight to her, not willing to let go of the wonderful feeling of her in his arms again. "Where's the other me?" He asked suddenly. He'd completely forgotten about his doppelganger.

Rose's face turned sad. "He died. Last year. I guess his body couldn't take being part time-lord or something. The doctor's couldn't figure it out."

The Doctor looked away from her. He didn't think that could happen. Why hadn't he thought of that? After all, it had happened to Donna. He should have realized the same thing would have happened to him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly after a few moments, turning to look at her. She shook her head.

"It's fine. It hurt a lot…still hurts. But…" she looked up into his eyes.

She kissed him again, softly this time. She pulled away from his lips, just enough so they could see each other clearly, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"Rose?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" There was sharp intake of breath, and then lips came crashing on the Doctor's once again. He grinned underneath her shower of kisses.

"God yes! Only took you what, seven years to ask me?"

He smiled. "Something like that. Sorry, I don't have the ring…a friend of mine has it."

"Who, Donna?"

The Doctor's face turned sad. "No, not Donna. She's back home now, with no memory of me. But that's not important. I found a new companion. A ginger like Donna, actually. She was the one who found the ring and found a way to get here."

Rose smiled, though he could tell she was fighting with a little jealousy. "She?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that. She's just a friend."

Rose rolled her eyes. "They never are with you." But she grinned, and he grinned back.

"Allons-y?" He asked quietly, gazing into her eyes.

She nodded, a wide grin on her face. "Allons-y."

A/n: So no Rory or River. It starts with Amy finding Rory's ring, which I obviously changed to be the Doctor's ring. And I promised the vid- which by the way it is loosely based around, there are clearly some differences. But anyway, here it is .com/watch?v=Eza2Dz54stw I hope you enjoyed the fic, please review :D


End file.
